


Pretty Boy

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had a <i>very</i> bad day at work. It's nothing Castiel can't fix, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Alright, this little gem was inspired by this prompt: _"Oh, hey... if you ever feel like writing it... how about some lap sex (hello weakness), with panties (even more weakness), and some mild spanking? Could be something as simple as just kinda slapping while having sex, you know?"_ Given to me by the lovely rieraclaelin :3 So, I hope this is what you wanted and I hope that I did it justice!!!

Dean slammed the door to his and Cas’ apartment as he leaned back against the it with a sigh. He had had a shit day at work and all he wanted to do was down a glass of Whiskey and watch stupid movies until he’d fall asleep on the couch. But no, he had tests to grade, and he couldn’t keep putting them off. The students at his college had already asked about them once, Dean didn’t want to bat for a second time.

He hung his coat up on the coat rack, sighing as he wandered over to the worn out couch, collapsing onto it with a groan. He knew that Cas was home, he had seen his car in the driveway, but he didn’t have the energy to call out for him. Plus he didn’t just want to bitch at Cas about his day, Cas could’ve had a bad day at college too. 

Dean taught at the college that Cas was now about to graduate from. A few years ago, Cas had been Dean’s student. He turned into not his student when Dean had fucked him over his desk right there in the very classroom. Since then, their relationship had blossomed, Cas had moved in with Dean, and everything had been going pretty well so far.

Dean was leaning forwards, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands as he thought over the memories of him and Cas, of all their dates and kisses and times they had fucked. A fondness was growing inside him when he heard none other than Cas pad softly into the room. Dean had had his eyes closed, so he looked up, opening them and expecting Cas to be standing there as per usual. The sight he was met with was anything but usual.

As they traveled further into their relationship, Dean found out that Castiel was actually a fairly kinky son of a bitch. He had a lot of kinks, and one of the most prominent ones? Panty kink. And when Dean first saw Cas wearing panties, boy, did he like it. And right now? Cas is standing in front of Dean in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties with lace on the edges and a little bow on the center. His head is cocked to the side and he’s wearing a soft little smile, his hands tucked neatly behind him. “Hello Dean,” he said simply, biting his lip to hold back a grin because Dean was gaping at him, staring up and down the length of his body.

Castiel looked downwards as he spoke. “I heard you slam the door, and I figured that you might have had a bad day, so I thought that I could make your day, y’know, a little better,” he explained. Dean scoffed. A little better, fuck that, Cas could make it a lot better. “But, if you don’t want to,” Cas began, but Dean cut him off.

“Hey, no, shh, hush, baby, c’mere,” Dean said, patting his lap. Cas grinned slyly as he walked closer to Dean, slowly straddling his lap. Dean ran his hands the length of Cas’ sides, loving the feeling of the smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers. He let his eyes rove over Cas, who was biting his lip, eyes wide and filled with innocence that was so decidedly _fake_ but Dean did not care one bit because it was sexy as fuck.

“I know how much you like when I wear these panties, so I picked them out just for you,” Castiel told Dean, who moaned softly as he settled his eyes on Cas’ hips where the panties sat. Dean would always remember that certain pair; they were the first pair that Dean ever fucked Cas in. They were fairly old, but Dean didn’t care, not at all. He thought over the memory and grinned.

He ran one hand up to the back of Cas’ neck, stroking over the skin there with his thumb. He smiled fondly up at Cas. “What on Earth did I do to deserve you?” Dean muttered, causing Cas to duck his head a bit, blushing.

“I could say the same thing about you, Dean,” he replied softly. Dean ran a hand through Cas’ hair, watching Cas’ eyelids flutter at the feeling.

“You always look so pretty like this, Cas,” Dean praised, knowing that Cas got off on it. “So perfect,” he murmured. Dean let his hands fall to Cas’ ass, grabbing him and bringing him closer. He looked down, running his hands down the length on Cas’ thighs before gripping them and looking up at Cas. “You’ve already made my day a lot better, baby, just by the sight of you,” Dean told Cas, who bit his lip with a smile, dropping his gaze.

“I can make it even better if you let me sit on your cock,” Castiel said, throwing his gaze back up to Dean once he was finished talking. Dean held back a moan and bit his lip.

“Don’t want me to bend you over? Maybe wrap your legs around my waist with your back pressed to the wall?” Dean questioned. Cas smiled a little and shook his head.

“Wanna sit on your cock, please,” Cas said so sweetly and softly that Dean already just wanted to fuck him until he screamed Dean’s name. “I want you to fuck me in my panties too, so I can come in them just like I did the first time you fucked me in them,” Cas informed Dean almost shyly. Dean let out a soft noise at the words, letting one of his hands come up to cup Cas’ chin. He swiped his thumb over Cas’ plump, pink bottom lip.

“Anything you want, baby boy,” Dean muttered, coaxing Cas’ lips towards his. Cas pressed his lips softly against Dean’s, so innocently and sweetly that Dean wanted to just melt. But instead, he waited until Castiel parted his lips so that Dean could slide his tongue into Cas’ mouth, letting out a soft moan at the familiar taste of him. Castiel did the same, and Dean could feel his hands slide up the fabric of his dress shirt, pressing into Dean’s chest.

Soon into the kiss, Dean could feel Cas’ ass wriggling in his lap, getting just the right position so that Cas could roll his hips down unto Dean’s crotch causing his half hard cock to grow even harder. When Dean pulled away from the kiss, he began kissing down Castiel’s neck, running his hands over the skin of Castiel’s waist. Dean could feel Cas’ hands bunching in the fabric of Dean’s shirt by now, and Dean could also tell that Cas was fully hard by now.

Cas was letting out all these soft little whines and whimpers that had Dean going crazy. His hips were grinding into Dean faster and faster, his breath hitching every now and then. Dean would have easily kept up with what they were doing, but he knew that things could get a lot better.

He pulled away from Cas’ neck, nosing his cheek and whispering in his ear, “Wanna be a good boy and go get the lube for me?”

Cas nodded eagerly, reluctantly shuffling off of Dean’s lap so that he could scurry to the bedroom. As he did so, Dean stood up from the couch, beginning to undress, shucking layer after layer off until he was finally naked and Castiel was back in the room. 

Cas bit his lip when he was met with the sight of tan skin, Dean’s cock hard and leaking against his stomach. It made Castiel’s cock twitch underneath the fabric of his panties. Dean caught Cas staring, his cock twitching too, and he grinned, walking up to Cas and taking the bottle of lube from his hand, tossing it aside on the couch.

“Hungry for it today, aren’t you, baby?” Dean asked, nipping at his earlobe. Cas nodded eagerly and Dean grinned, leaning down and grabbing the back of Cas’ thighs. “Jump for me, baby,” he ordered, and Cas did so, a little unsure of where this was going, but still wrapping his legs tight around Dean’s waist and slinging his arms over Dean’s shoulders. Dean kissed at Cas’ skin, carrying him over to the couch and sitting down, kneading the flesh of Cas’ ass as Cas shifted in his lap. Cas let out a moan as he buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean gave a firm little swat to Cas’ ass, and Cas let out a little muffled gasp, grinding his hips forwards. Dean gave another swat and Cas moaned.

“More,” he murmured, causing Dean to smile. Dean knew that Cas got off when Dean spanked him, but Dean wasn’t going to go full out today, he just wanted to give Cas a little taste, to tease him a bit, get him more riled up. He gave a handful of slaps in quick succession, causing Cas to bite his lip as he rocked his hips into Dean. Dean smoothed a hand over Cas’ ass, and Cas was sure that he was done, but Dean surprised him, giving him a few more light hits that had Cas whimpering in impatience. 

“Want me to fuck you now?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. Cas pulled away from where his head was buried in Dean’s neck and nodded furiously. Dean grinned and stroked a hand over Cas’ cheek. “Ask nicely for it, angel,” Dean told Cas.

“Will you please fuck me, Dean? I’ve been a good boy,” Cas added, chewing on his lip and looking at Dean with bright, wide eyes. Dean grinned and ran his hand through Cas’ hair one last time.

“You certainly have, haven’t you?” Dean murmured, reaching out to grab the lube. He clicked open the cap and added some to a single finger. “C’mere, sweetheart,” Dean said, coaxing Castiel closer to him as he slid his arm underneath him, fingers pushing aside the fabric of Castiel’s panties, his finger finding the furl of muscle that he was looking for.

Castiel sighed into it, letting his eyes shut as he felt Dean’s finger slowly slide in past his rim. He wiggled his hips a little to take some of the pressure off of his cock that was pressed between his stomach and Dean’s. Sure, the extra layer of fabric lessened the feeling that would have been skin against skin, but in a way, it was almost better, the friction sweeter than it was with just skin against skin.

A second finger found its way into Castiel, and Castiel bit his lip at the stretch. He couldn’t wait until it was Dean’s cock filling him up instead of just Dean’s fingers. He couldn’t deny how much he liked it when Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way, however. When Dean did so, hitting that sweet little bundle of nerves, Castiel let loose a low whine, squirming against Dean, loving the friction of his cock against the fabric of his panties. “Good?” Dean murmured into his ear as he made a routine of thrusting his fingers in, passing Cas’ prostate before hooking them around his rim only to sink them back in again.

Cas nodded, a small noise of pleasure escaping his throat. “Feels so good,” he muttered, rutting up against Dean slowly, not wanting to do so too fast. He wanted everything to last, he didn’t want to come too quickly.

A third finger joined the two that had been thrusting in and out of Cas, and Cas ground his hips down into them. He was impatient, but he didn’t want to rush Dean, and he didn’t want to whine about it. Dean always gave him more praise when Cas was patient, and among Cas’ kinks there was a praise kink, so he did whatever he could do get praise from Dean.

It worked, because soon enough those fingers were slipping out of Cas, and Dean was grabbing the lube again. Castiel sat back a little so that Dean could spread some on his cock, but when he was done, lube tossed aside, he looked up at Castiel with a kind smile. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” he said kindly, and Cas smiled softly a little at him before lining himself up with Dean, pushing the panties aside so that he could sink down onto Dean’s cock. He relished the feeling, the fullness, the stretch, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip as he let loose one low groan.

Dean did the same, watching the expression of bliss on Cas’ face as he slid down onto his cock. Dean brought his hands up to Cas’ waist, gripping him tightly. Cas finally opened his eyes, looking right into Dean’s. Dean smirked a bit. “Gonna fuck yourself hard for me, angel?” he questioned, and Castiel nodded eagerly. “Show me just how much you want it, Cas,” Dean murmured, thumbs stroking over Castiel’s skin. Cas grinned slyly, rising up onto his knees, almost completely off of Dean’s cock before slamming himself back down, eliciting a groan from Dean.

Cas ground his hips down onto Dean before pulling almost all the way off again only to slam back down. He got into a rhythm, grinding and thrusting, watching Dean’s face the whole time, watching as he closed his eyes, biting his lip and groaning. “That’s it, baby, just like that,” Dean praised, making Castiel moan softly, increasing his pace. Heat was stirring in his lower abdomen, and he could feel his heart beating faster with every thrust that he took.

Dean opened his eyes to watch Castiel, to watch as he thrust down desperately onto Dean’s cock, his lips parted, little moans and whimpers escaping. The sight made him curse under his breath, his heart skipping a beat. “God, so fucking perfect like this, Cas. You look so good, baby,” Dean panted, gripping Cas’ waist harder. Castiel moaned softly, his cock spurting out a burst of precome at the words. Dean looked down and saw the damp spot at the crown of where Cas’ cock was straining obscenely against the fabric. “So wet for me, Cas. Wanna see you come, wanna see you come in those pretty little panties of yours,” Dean breathed out. Cas whimpered once more. He wanted to come too, he wanted so badly to feel that pleasurable heat rush through him, and he was so close too, he just needed something to push him over the edge. A few thrusts later, he found it.

“Dean!” Cas cried out as he hit his prostate on a certain thrust. God, he was so so close, he could practically taste it. “Fuck, Dean, I’m so fucking close,” Cas told Dean, who groaned. He was just as close, and he knew that the sight of Cas coming would push him over the edge.

“C’mon, baby, do it for me, come for me, Cas, you always look so pretty when you do. Get your panties all messy for me too. I know you want it just as much as I do, angel,” Dean coaxed. Cas’ breath hitched at the words as only seconds later he felt his orgasm rush through him. 

“Dean!” Cas screamed as he came, hot come spurting right into the panties, soaking them through as his head lolled back.

Dean watched the sight, grinding his hips up desperately into Cas’ as he swore under his breath. “Fuck, Cas, so fucking perfect for me,” he managed before he too was coming inside of Cas, groaning out Cas, name as his hands clenched around Cas’ waist.

Cas fell forwards, collapsing onto Dean, breathing heavily. Both men took a moment to catch their breaths before Dean spoke up. “God, such a good boy for me, Cas. You looked so fucking pretty coming in those little panties,” Dean murmured against Cas’ ear.

“You really think so?” Cas questioned. Dean smiled a bit and kissed the side of Cas’ head.

“I know so, angel,” he told Cas, who smiled wide. There was a calm pause before Castiel spoke.

“I love you, Dean, I really love you,” he told Dean fondly. Dean stroked his hand lovingly up Cas’ back.

“I love you too, Cas. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have like seven or eight fics that are ready to be posted so I will likely be unloading all of them onto you guys within the next week so watch out :3 If you ever want a prompt filled or you just want to make conversation with me and become my friend, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so you can do what you wish!! Thank you all so so much for reading, I really do appreciate it, and if you feel like leaving feedback then that is totally welcome!! I hope that all of you guys are doing well :D Xoxo


End file.
